second chance
by kristy87
Summary: this is the sequel to what if which is the sequel to by the time I figured it out ...sorry I know I'm complicated....


Summary: this is the sequel to "what if" (which was the sequel of "by the time I figured it out") ...sorry, I'm complicated! you can find these two fics when you click on my name : )

so, what happens in the third (and last) part?

I only say one thing...it's a littly fluffy...I need that at the moment :lol: find out what happens : )

and sorry, I know it's very short!

disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**second chance**

There she was. Now she couldn't go back. She couldn't hide, couldn't run away anymore. Now she was in the audience room, sitting on one of the uncomfortable seats, praying that he wouldn't spot her in the crowd of students.

She didn't really know why she was here. Just sitting there, seeing him, hearing his voice again after all this time…but this wouldn't help her to get either over him or with him. She would have to talk to him, would have to wait for him after the lecture, she would have to walk down these steps, down to him…and then he would see her, he'd look at her. But what would he do? _What if he doesn't even remember me? He probably never thought of me! He…I was always the one who ran after him…he probably doesn't even care that I'm here…or maybe he doesn't want to see me because he started a new life! On the other hand I have nothing to loose…if he acts like an asshole then I can at least leave without regretting it, then I can find a way to move on._

She couldn't really see a lot from her seat, but when she heard his voice her heart began to run fast, faster than it ever had. She wondered how she could ever survive the last years without hearing his voice.

She couldn't wait for the lecture to be over…minutes seemed like hours. Her heart bet harder and harder, breathing steadily got more and more difficult. She couldn't help it. She was nervous, she had never been so nervous. _What if he doesn't want to see me? And what am I supposed to say to him? Just 'Hi' after so many years? After such a long time…_

She decided that listening to him, trying to focus more on what he said than on the fact that he said it could help her calming down. This was about entomology…he had taught her a lot about it…it was an interesting theme…not as interesting as he was, but still, she could listen to it without falling asleep just like the guy in the second row.

And then he finished the lecture. Students were leaving their seats, she wondered if she should really stay or if she should leave. But this was her last chance…when the crowd was gone he'd see her.

She took a deep breath, stood up and walked down the stairs. He was flicking through some pages of a book, he didn't notice that she had already reached his desk. She wondered if she should say something or if she should just wait until he looked up. It would make a weird impression on him if she wouldn't say something…he would know that she had been there for longer...this would just be weird...

She swallowed hard, closing her eyes only for a second to calm herself down. Then she knew she had to face him. "Hey." _Great… 'Hey' is even worse than 'Hi'!_

He looked up to her. She felt as if she'd loose conscience or as if the ground under her feet suddenly disappeared…the look in his eyes…it sent showers through her whole body.

"Sara?", he asked unbelieving…

"Yeah.", she tried to smile.

"I…hey…how…how are you?"

"At the moment or in general?"

He laughed softly. He walked over to her, now standing close to her. She didn't know what to think. Did he feel as weird as she did?

"You look great.", he said softly.

"Thanks.", she felt blood rushing into her cheeks. She hated it to blush…she looked down to the ground, hoping that he wouldn't notice it.

"What are you doing here?"

"I…a couple of days ago I read an article in a forensic magazine…and…it was yours…the article, not the magazine…" _oh great, now my hands are shaking!_ "…they mentioned that you worked here…so I thought that…it's not that far away from where I live and I just thought it would be nice to see you again." _Not that far away? Great Sara…why couldn't I come up with something else? Like a friend's marriage in town, a birthday?…when he asks where I live now then I have to…_

"Really, where do you live?"

…_now swallow the soup that you spoilt._ "Atlanta."

He laughed softly. "Atlanta? Yeah, it's really not that far…only…let me guess, three hours by plane?"

"Almost, yeah."

They remained in silence for a while. Sara didn't know whether to curse herself for coming here or to curse herself because she hadn't thought about what to say before she came here.

"I have to confess something.", he said softly.

_Oh my god…he's married, has a wife, children…has a life! And I'm the stupid one who seems to be still holding on to the past because I can't live in the future… I'm so stupid I should never have thought about coming here! I…_

"I thought about you…"

_Huh?_

"…often…", he came closer to her. "…always."

Their eyes met, he softly reached out for her waist, then he dragged her closer to him.

She would have sworn that he could hear her heart beating. She was still shaking. Had he just said this? Had he really been thinking of her?

His left arm held her close to him while his right hand slipped up to her cheek, he softly caressed it with his thumb, then he stroke a strand of hair out of her face. His eyes were never letting go of hers. "Sara…you can't imagine how much I missed you."

_He feels the same. He feels the same! Do something Sara!_ "I…I only know that living without you is like…hell."

"Then you'll be in heaven from now on, until forever.", he said softly, then he kissed her passionately.

This had been all he ever wanted, he had wanted to do this for years, had dreamed of this…he still couldn't believe it. She was here. She must have felt the same all the time…and now she gave him a second chance. He knew that he didn't deserve it, but he would never turn her down again.

* * *

THE END

yes, sorry...I knew it was short...and too less thoughts. ...I just...don't know, anyways. I hope you liked it at least a bit...because I just liked the picture of this happening :lol:


End file.
